Batman: Fallout
by Antonius Axelfarum
Summary: Batman Fallout style. Penguin taken from Gotham rather than comic. might become M rated for violence. Mainly anthologied, for now. still deciding everything.


Day ZERO

Jim Gordon: **E** **verything seemed so simple. Put away the bad guys, keep them there. But that seems so long ago. Times have changed. Back in the day it was just a bunch of guys with guns, they wanted money, power, but they made sense. Now you have a raging luchador, a man trapped in a storybook, and a psychotic clown who blows up entire city blocks just for a laugh. Whats more is that the police force has become a joke, relying entirely on** **a vigilante.**

Mad Hatter: "He comes for us, the man who smiles, he'll rip your reality apart from the tiles. The hourglass is running out of sand, when time runs out we'll enter wonderland."

Batman: "Enough games Tetch. Tell me where the Joker is!"

Mad Hatter: "Up, up, up he goes to the top of the tower, but tread cab carefully, for he holds the switch of power."

Batman: **What does he mean by switch of power. Whatever it is, it can't be good**. *Heads up the tower*

Joker on telivision screen: "Welcome one and all to the final game of 2018. And as we approach the new year it's customary for a resolution. Do tell Batman. What is your resolution? lock me up again? Finally stop all crime in Gotham? Why of course not. You don't want this game to end and neither do I. That's why I want to savor this moment. The children of Gotham are all lying snugg in their beds, dreaming of the beautiful little dreams they do. Little Billy dreaming of a tommy gun, Susie dreaming of her first kiss. And what about the adults. Ever wonder what ol' Jim Gordon dreams of after I crippled his daughter. Probably goes over that moment for hours on end. What about Selina Kyle? Does the cat dream of her bat, or does she dream about getting that whip around your neck hm? In my experience best not to leave your dreams. It makes you seap into the harshness of reality. What do you assume Bruce Wayne dreams of? Ah nevermind. Now where was I? Oh yes. In twenty minutes Gotham will be obliterated. I've planted massive explosives around Gotham. Now I know what you're thinking. Joker, you've done this before. You know what you're absolutley right. What's the catch? Stay tuned to find out."

Batman: **Joker's up to his old games. The explosives are likely in public places, somewhere crowded. The broadcast signal is coming from Blüdhaven. I should head there and figure out what his plan is. "** Gordon. Tetch is waiting to be picked up."

Jim Gordon: "I'll send officers right away."

Batman: "Damien, Jason, Dick, Drake, Joker has planted bombs around Gotham city. Check the usual places. Jason, start at the pier. Damien head toward Gotham library. Drake, I need you at the Ice berg lounge. Dick, check the GCPD. I'm heading to Blüdhaven."

Robins and Red Hood: "On it"

Batwoman: "So where am I being placed?"

Batman: "I need you with me. I doubt Joker's unprepared."

Batwoman: "Why not call the Justice League? Surley they can be of some help."

Batman: "The Barry is stuck in Gorilla City dealing with Grodd, Clark was last seen heading to Apokalypse with Diana to face Darkseid, Ollie is injured, Dinah is fending off Cheetah, and Cyborg is working on a new piece of tech. The titans have been seperated and are classified M.I.A."

Batwoman: "Well now, everyone's busy. Alright, well we're nearing Blüdhaven. Any specific ideas as to where he may be?"

Batman: "Let's try the spine in the red light district."

 **At the GCPD**

Nightwing: **Well, I'm here. But everything seems fine. This can't be the place. Wait, there's something sticking out of this bin. A question mark. Riddler has to be here somewhere. "For the information you seek, know where my information is leaked." The evidence Locker.**

 **Gotham pier**

Jason: "Well that could've been harder. That is not hard to miss. Question is, who set this trap? Only one way to find ou-!. That fucking hurt."

Bane: "Well, Well, Well. Batman sends one of his little birds. How predictable."

Red Hood: "Well Well Well, how original."

 **Ice Berg Lounge**

Red Robin: "Penguin, Where's the bomb!"

Penguin: "What bomb? Why are you here?"

Drake: "Joker was seen here recently. I know you're helping him. Talk!"

Penguin: "I don't know what in bloody hell you're babbling about. You are welcome to search, but disturb my guests and I'll send you to the bat in a box."

Gotham Library

Damien: "Just a quiet little library. how hard can it be?" *Walks in* "Sweet mother of God!"

The room is covered in what appears to be a dust cloud, there are bodies estranged around the room, one with his face scratched to the bone, another crushed under a bookcase. Written on the ground in blood, Judge, all that's fair. Jury, the blind majority, and executioner, symbol of fear. Suddenly Damien feels ill, somethings not right. He falls to the ground.

The Spine

Batman: "No sign of Joker."

Batwoman: "No, but he was here. Look. A bomb."

Batman: "But seemingly no guard"

Harley Quinn: "Guess again" She swings her bat at Batman and succesfully lands a hit. As she tries for another Batwoman kicks her in the jaw. Harley's out cold.

Batman: "Disarm the bomb!"

Pier

Jason: "Bane you'll die to if you stay here"

Bane: "It will be a honorable death, asI squeeze the life out of your eyes, crush your skull, and break your back."

Jason: "You have to llet that one go. Even Joker's had one lucky win against Batman." Knocks down gurdur that falls on Bane. "Bane broken"

GCPD

Nightwing: "Riddler. Stop! You're surrounded."

Riddler: "So I am, doesn't matter. You'll never be able to disarm the device. You caught up to me, and all for nothing."

Nightwing answers puzzle, Riddler very angry.

Ice berg lounge

Drake: "I found the bomb"

All guests: "Bomb!?" They all flee

Penguin: "Dammit! What did I say! You are one dead bird!"

Library

Damien wakes up tied to a chair, he sees Two Face and Scarecrow.

Two Face: "You know its actually funny. Joker told me a story about how he had beaten a Robin to death. Now I have the same chance."

Scarecrow: "Ah but first he needs to go on a trip." Injects Damien "Give in to your fears."

Damien nightmare

Trance: "Welcome to your Nightmare Damien. Here you will know the pain felt by those around you. What are you afraid of? Not being strong enough to live up to the mantle, Ending up like Jason, or perhaps living on forever like your grandfather."

Ra's al Ghul: "Who trained you Damien. You were trained to kill and here you are playing the hero. What more you got caught. You are a disapointment."

Damien: "Get out of my head!"

Library

"He's waking up."

Damien: "Who are you?"

"I'm the librarian. Young boy you were out cold. I have no idea how you got here, but you can't be here. This area is for staff only."

Damien: "Need to disarm the bomb."

After each disarming they get a video

Joker: "I see you've disarmed my bomb. Good for you. I just hope they haven't all been disarmed. That'd be terrible. Well for you anyway. It's like a dead man switch. All those bombs were duds. The real bomb can only go off once they've all been disarmed." *Puts on military helmet* "Well I'd love to stay and chat but Gotham's about to be nuked and I can't be up for that. My hair is green enough. Ciao And a Happy New Year."

The last image seen is the bomb up in the sky.


End file.
